RWBY- ReWork - GIMIK
by FuyuSeishin12
Summary: I have decided to post this ReWrite due to the fact that I've done more research to learn RWBY's story so it'll be more accurate to the storyline itself. Adding to that, It will be an entirely new team using some of the OCs I gathered. Part of the reason why I'm doing this is also to honor the now late Monty Oum (R.I.P. - you magnificent man)
1. Chapter 1: Gris Nuages

**Chapter 1: Gris Nuages**

In a world filled with dangerous Creatures of Grim since the dawn of man, mankind struggled to fight off these shadowy creatures for generations. Eventually, humans created a tool that could successfully fight off the monsters. This was appropriately named after what man was first made from, Dust. Today, Dust is still being utilized in weaponry against the monsters. After so many years of conflict peace has finally come to mankind, but that doesn't mean the danger is not there. With the danger still lurking in the shadows, Hunters and Huntresses are there to fight it off. They learn the basics and get their own customized weapon at the training school, Signal, then off they go to Beacon the last leg of the journey to be a Hunter/Huntress.

One young man, named Gris Nuages, had gone through Signal but for some reason they won't let him graduate. Gris had skipped through many years of school because he just got high scores on exams many times and his fighting skills are mostly self-taught. He was very disappointed when he couldn't graduate to Beacon so he dropped out. Yet he still got his weapons, two collapsible katanas where the hilt and guard is a sub-machinegun that fires bullets tipped with Burn Dust. He wanders the streets where people call him "The Ghost" because of his attire which includes a light grey long coat with a hood, black pants, shirt and armor on his torso. At night he really does look like his namesake and his piercing red eyes just add to it. He usually goes to the forest to fight some monsters other times he'd find himself annoyed by various crimes going on in town. The latter, however, could bring a lot of attention to him to he makes sure to at least try to escape being seen but that doesn't mean he could escape the eyes of people at Beacon, especially Ozpin, the academy's chairman.

One day, Gris finds himself in the middle of a fight he's trying to keep on the down low as he fights against some of Torchwick's lackeys which were stealing some Ice Dust gems. He manages to knock down half of them before one of them suddenly blasted an Impact Gem which was a few feet right in front of him. The blast knocked him off his feet and he hits his head hard on the pavement. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was a woman with short blond hair, blue eyes and glasses standing over him and said, "Found you."

When he came to, he was sitting at a table in the middle of the room. As he looked around wondering where he is an accented yet familiar male voice broke his concentration and dizziness brought on by concussion, "Ah I see you've finally woken up." He looked and saw a tall man with messy, grey hair approach the table with two cups of what Gris smells as coffee. At that moment Gris knew who the man was. His lips parted and said in a somewhat quiet voice as his eyes shot open, "Y-you're-"

The man cut him off, "Yes, my name is Professor Ozpin." Hearing this, Gris almost jumped out of his seat in surprise and his eyes widened knowing for a fact that Beacon's chairman is standing right in front of him. "Now, now young man calm down," The professor said as he sits opposite from Gris sliding the other coffee mug to him. Gris, still at a loss for words, nervously sipped the coffee given to him bowing his head in respect and thanks beforehand. "I heard of you a lot from the students. You really have built up a reputation mister..."

Gris gently puts the mug down on the table, "U-um c-call me Gris."

The professor nodded and continued as the blonde woman came up with a holographic scroll showing a video recording of him fighting, "How have you learned how to fight like this, hm?"  
Gris stopped with the mug halfway to his lips, "I was self taught for the most part, th-that's all"

Ozpin raised an eyebrow at this as he spoke, "and what about those weapons?"

Gris had no choice but to tell the truth, "S-Signal i was at Signal, I Skipped through much due to my skill and scores."

There was a slight pause as Ozpin seems to be thinking about it. This felt like minutes to Gris then the professor adjusted his glasses a bit and said, "Ah yes now I remember. You were the boy I heard that dropped out of that school some time ago."

Gris nodded a little ashamed, as he explained why he had to drop out. The headmaster nodded, "So, how would you like it if I enrolled you to my Academy?"

Gris was, again, at a loss for words as he thought about it. Eventually he nodded and the professor turned to the woman, "Glynda make sure this young man is officially enrolled" Glynda nodded and Ozpin turned back towards Gris who is now conflicted between feeling euphoric excitement and nervous surprise. Ozpin spoke breaking Gris' train of thought, "also why do you want to become a Hunter?"

This toned down his mood from excited to depressed as he quietly said, "my parents...are gone because of those Grim."

"So it's for revenge?" The headmaster asks.

"I guess you could say that," gris admits but continues, " but to me it's more like so I won't end up like them and protect others in the process."

A slight smile appeared on the professor's face as he saw the face of true determination in Gris' face, "I'm pleased to have met you Gris, and I hope to see how you do in the initiation." He held out his hand and Gris accepted the gesture with a firm handshake.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Beacon

Chapter 2: Welcome to Beacon

Gris shouldered his bag and was about to board the Airship for his first arrival to Beacon as he saw some familiar faces run up the ramp to him. "Hey! Wait up, Gris," a young man with long, dark hair wearing a beanie with a t-shirt and baggy pants with armor on his arms.

"Matt? Cousin? Why are you guys here," He asked addressing Matt and one other person.

"We're on our Way to Beacon as well, cousin," Says his cousin who is an energetic girl with long, bright red hair tied in a downward ponytail wearing a Black and white shirt with a leather jacket and tie and black skirt, "We managed to graduate while you quit Signal last year during your second year. Which begs the question, how did you get in so young?"

"Apparently, Ozpin was interested," Gris said with a shrug as they got on to the ship for departure, "By the look on his face and tone it seems I wasn't the only one who got accepted that way."

"That's my cousin," Kala said excitedly as she had him in a tight hug pressing him against her chest almost muffling his pleas for her to let go, "I'm so proud that you caught the interest of the Headmaster."

"Um, Kala," Matt began motioning to her, "I think you're suffocating him."

Kala looked at Gris and saw that he was slowly turning blue so she quickly let go, "Sorry, I'm so sorry, cousin. I was just excited, that's all."

"Th-that's alright," Gris said after taking a breath of air, "Geez, it's not really that great. I know I got in at a younger age than you so I'm a student like the rest of you."

Gris adjusts his hood, punctuating his statement. Coincidently while the three enjoy themselves, a pair of sisters is having a similar moment but the younger sister seems to be acting modest.

As they stopped talking, a news report on the onboard holographic screens was interrupted by the woman from the other day. The woman, named Glynda Goodwitch, addressed the students about attending the academy. Gris suddenly began to get nervous as the ship began to reach the sky docks. "Nervous already, Gris," Matt asked casually and subtly poking fun at him, "Don't worry with your looks, I bet you'll get a girlfriend in no time."

"Is that supposed to be a joke," Gris began, "Or are you actually being serious?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, you'll never know," Matt said with a laugh as they got off almost running into a girl in a red cape and passing by a guy vomiting into a trash can after apologizing to the girl. Upon walking out and nearing Beacon, they took in the great sight in front of them seeing Beacon academy for the first time. Awestruck they had no idea that they were still walking until they encounter other people of their year.

"Excuse us," one of the girls said as they passed by holding hands. The speaker in question who's clearly the leader of the pair has black, short hair. Her eyes being a peculiar heterochromic white and red color and is wearing what looks like a leather hunter's outfit. The girl in tow has steel colored hair slightly longer than her companion's, her eyes are cloudy, yet, analytical azure eyes. Her clothes could be identified as a 'Steampunk' skirt and connected matching top.

"What's got them in such a hurry," Gris said, twirling his twin weapons.

"Who knows," Matt said as the girl in the red cloak approached them, eyes sparkling with excitement and interest.

"Uh...w-what is it," Gris stammered since he has never been approached like this seeing the girl is looking at him.

"Those weapons," She began pointing at Gris's swords, "Are those the new Sub-machine Sword Mk2s?"

Hesitantly, he sighed as he extended the blades a flick of the wrist. "Meet Light and Shadow," Gris said not knowing where a sudden boost of confidence came from, "Folding collapse blades that could form the butt-stocks with the backs of the blades for the sub machine guns. The guns themselves have high rates of fire shooting personally customized bullets."

"Whoa," The girl marvels at the weapons, "You really decked this one out. You even changed the blade and colors."

"I helped him customize it," Kala said, "Anyway, what's your name? The name's Kala Nuages, adopted cousin of little Gris, here," She patted his hooded head.

"The long-haired guy behind me," Gris said flicking a thumb at Matt, "Is my buddy, Matthew Finnigan."

"I prefer if you call me Matt," He said giving Gris a gentle punch on the shoulder.

"Um, nice to meet you," The girl said, "I'm Ruby."

"Well Ruby, I gotta see you later," Gris said, "We have to attend a ceremony."

They waved and headed to where all the first years are going. Along the way, Gris just looks around admiring the scenery but almost stops as he saw a girl in black. Gris sensed something peculiar about her but he ignored the feeling and headed to the auditorium with Kala and Matt.

Looking around, the place seemed packed with students coming in. Minutes passed by while the three talked. Gris was facing the door as they talked and out of his peripheral vision, he saw various people including the girl in black, Ruby and her sister and the two girls they almost ran into earlier. Minutes later, Ozpin came to the stage as everyone turned to listen. "I'll...Keep this brief," Ozpin began as he adjusts his glasses. "Something's up about him," Matt whispered.

Gris noticed this as well as the speech went on with, "...when I look amongst you, all I see is wasted energy. In need of purpose, guidance..."

Despite how out of it he seems, Gris began to understand to some extent. Graduating to Beacon is only the start of a long journey. As his speech ended, Glynda announced that the initiations start tomorrow and for now that everyone has to stay in the ballroom for tonight.

That night, everyone got their sleeping bags and futons and picked a spot on the ballroom floor. Gris took off his coat and armor and replaced the hood with headset headphones. Before he even switched on his music, unroll his futon and sleep, Gris saw the two girls they almost ran into. Looking around, it seems some other people are busy. Since he had nothing to do, Gris resigns to introducing himself and had Matt come with him. 'Man,' Gris thought to himself as he walked over to the girls with Matt, 'I think going almost all night as some vigil was not a good idea.'

"You sure, you're up to introducing yourself to two girls," Matt asked cutting off his thoughts, "I mean, you seem to have been well acquainted to that Ruby girl but you're going to talk to two?"

"It's the reason why I brought you," Gris said to him, "Y'know, back up."

"Really," Matt asked, "That's it?" He sighs, "Fine, you gotta stop relying on me too much."

When they approached them Gris caught their attention just by waving at them. "Oh it's you guys," The dark-haired girl said, "Sorry for walking by so suddenly, my friend, Ilia," She gestures to her friend next to her as she spoke, "just won t stop wandering around."

"Were you running from something," Gris asked steadily feeling more comfortable as he sat in front of them with his friend, "You seemed pretty rushed."

"Yeah," the girl sighed, "She ran into some muscle man of a student who really didn't look so friendly."

"Whoa," Matt said, "Did he chase after you two?"

"Hard to say," She said, "I'm a good runner so is my friend but I wasn't sure about that guy," She stops herself and says, "Anyways, where are our manners? I'm Izzy Falconer. The girl right next to me is Ilia Telos. What are your names?"

"I'm Matt, my full name is Matthew Finnigan," Matt said gesturing to himself, then Gris, "This is my buddy, Gris Nuages," He jabs a finger over his shoulder, "The girl we're with is Gris' cousin, Kala Nuages."

"Hello," Ilia said to them in a robotic tone, "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Finnigan and Mr. Nuages."

"Oh come on, Ilia," Izzy snapped, "You gotta stop being so formal all the time."

"Oh, sorry," Ilia said.

"It's alright, sister," Izzy said as she hugs Illia, "No need to worry too much about it."

"Wait, 'sister'," Gris asked, "I don't mean to be rude, but she doesn't even look like you."

"Well," Izzy began, "She's not related to me in any way. I only took care of her for a while but she kinda grew on me so I took her on as a sister."

Ilia then began to talk as well, "If you don't know I m actually a-" Izzy covered her mouth to stop her from speaking.

"Actually a what," Matt asked.

"No need to know, okay," Izzy said acting defensive, "Sh-she's just strange, that's all."

"Oh...um... okay," Gris said confused, "Well, I guess I'll see you at the initiation, then. Goodnight."

As they walked away back to their spot matt asked, "What the heck was that!?"

"It just seemed a little awkward for me," Gris said with a sigh, "I couldn't even take the sort of pressure as I felt it."

"You gotta learn to stand strong in any social situation, dude," Matt said as he patted Gris on the back.

"Just wait for the initiation," Gris said with a smirk, "I don't think we even need to talk if we team up."

"You worry me sometimes, Gris," Matt sighed as they headed to sleep. Tomorrow s the initiation. Gris barely managed to sleep as he kept thinking about it. How would they pass? Where will the initiation take place? How will they get there? All these question were stopped by his need to sleep so he gave into that and passed out. 


	3. Chapter 3: Initiation Day

**Chapter 3: Initiation Day**

He woke up the next morning earlier than his companions but after so many others woke up. He can't get his cousin and his friend to wake up after fruitlessly trying for several attempts. Instead, he rolls up and returns his futon and sets off to get some breakfast after putting on his coat and shoes. On the way, he took off his headset and quickly lifted his hood over his head. Just as he got some pancakes with syrup and a mug of coffee for himself - cream and 2 sugars - Matt and Kala arrive along with Izzy and Ilia for some reason. "Morining," Gris said as he sat down to eat.

"Mornin', Gris," Matt tiredly said as he yawned

"Morning," Kala said as she and Matt went straight to get some breakfast as well. Izzy and Ilia followed behind them. The previous night, Gris could feel that Ilia's not human but, merely, it was instinct so he's not sure. Once the 4 got their food, they sat with Gris. As everyone spoke, Gris dropped out of their conversations and turned his attention to the people coming in from the ballroom while he ate. Of the many other first-years coming in, Gris could see Ruby and her sister walk in.

"So what do you think, Gris," Kala asked him, breaking his train of thought.

"Think about what," Gris asked since he clearly wasn't paying attention.

"What do you think about the rumors about the initiation, I mean," Kala said, "Teams will be formed today during initiation. We gotta be in the same team, Gris."

"Hard to say about that," Gris wondered, "But I do hope we'll be in the same team as well."

"Well, look at you," Izzy said with a raised eyebrow, "Last night you were nervous around us now you re really talking. Also, is this your girlfriend or something?"

"N-no nothing like that," Gris and Kala almost shout in unison. Gris then said after clearing his throat, "Believe it or not, we're both cousins."

"Well there's nothing wrong with dating your cousin, right," Izzy pushed onto them.

"I told you we're not like that," Kala shouted.

"Okay, okay, I'll let this slide for now," Izzy said as Gris finishes his breakfast.

"Anyways," He began as he stood up picking up his tray, "I'll see you all at the locker room." With that, Gris walks off to first return his dishes and tray and head to the lockers. When he's there, Gris consults a slip of paper he wrote on showing the number and code of the locker where he stored his gear. Upon locating and opening the locker, a familiar voice calls to him, it was Ruby with her sister behind her. "Oh, morning, Ruby," Gris casually said to her, "I guess this is your sister?"

"How did you know," Ruby said, surprised.

"Well the way you seem to stay close together like that kinda gives it away," Gris began, "I've also kind heard your conversations with each other a couple times."

"Wait, you heard us," her sister asked him.

"Well you two were pretty noisy last night, before lights out," Gris pointed out to them, "My hearing tends to be alert while I'm asleep."

"Oh sorry about that," Ruby said, "We were just having a little argument with someone."

"Before we talk about anything else, what is your sister's name," Gris asked Ruby, "I kinda missed that."

"Oh, right, my sister's name is Yang," Ruby said as she gestured to her sister.

"Yo," Yang says as she waves, "You must be Gris. She kinda told me about you."

"We only met and introduced ourselves," Gris said with a shrug, "But I think we'll get along."

"By the way, I've been hearing about teams," Ruby said just remembering something, "Have you decided on who you want on your team?"

"I have a few, other than my friend and cousin, there's two potential teammates" Gris said, "I wonder if there's a chance to get a five-person team."

"Well, you never know how this will work," Ruby said as she began to turn towards her locker, "Anyways, good luck."

"You too," Gris said as he entered the code put on his armor - which is a metal armor plate with padding under it secured to him as a vest - and grabbed his weapons and two bandoliers each holding more than 20 clip magazines of ammunition. Gris hooked the bandoliers onto the inside of his coat making sure they are secure. He then checked his weapons by checking the blades extending, checking the action and looking down custom sights while the blades are extended and folded up. Pleased after checking, he holsters his weapons onto his hips, right to left and left to right.

More students began to come in to grab their gear and chat with their friends. A particular pair of students has quite a talkative girl. All Gris could do is wonder how the guy could stand this. "Hey Gris," Said a voice behind him which made Gris jump as he made a yelp and turned around to see it was only Matt who is wearing a mischievous smile on his face.

"Damnit, Matt, don't do that," Gris said after a deep breath to calm down, "I hate being caught off guard like this."

"I know but I couldn't help it," He said with a chuckle winking to someone behind him.

"Boo," went Kala who snuck up behind him making him jump once again. This time, he fell to the side and landed down on all fours.

"Oh..." he groaned, "I hate you two so much now."

"Oh come on," Matt said, "We just wanted a little fun with you before things get serious at the initiation."

"Well right now," Gris began as he stood up and dusted himself off, "I'm thinking twice about letting you two join my team."

"Aww don't be like that, Cousin," Kala said as she hugged him, "I'm sorry."

Just as she finished saying her apology, Glynda's voice spoke on the speakers. Everyone listened as the first-years were told to head for the cliffs. The students complied as they headed over to the cliffs.

Upon arrival various apparent staff members escorted them to what looks like simple square tiles. Gris, knowing how this will work just by looking at it, knows that these are launchers that will fire them into the forest below. After everyone took their spot on a pedestal, Ozpin walked in front of them to brief the students on what they have to do. Before he began to talk about the initiation, he tells about how the teams will be formed. To Gris' dismay, partners are formed upon making eye contact with the first person they meet on landing and will be their partners for the next 4 years. Then came the initiation objectives. Upon landing and forming their team, they must head to a temple where relics are being held. Partners must take one artifact and take it to the cliffs while guarding the item. As Ozpin asked for questions, one certain student asked, "Y-yeah, sir? I have a...question-"

"Good," the headmaster said, cutting off the young man, "Now take your positions."

Gris drew his weapons and pointed the gun barrels below him as he took on a front stance while ignoring the exchange between the headmaster and the blonde boy far to his right. Just when he took his stance, people began to be launched. Matt is two spots to his left and he's already launched while Kala is right next to him. "See you in the forest, Kala," Gris said to her as he was launched into the air. As he flew through the air, his hood fell down and pointed cat ears stood up. "Oh great," He said with a groan, "I hope no one sees me immediately after I land." With a deep breath, as his arc reached his peak, he adjusted his position and fired his submachine guns in quick bursts. As he fired, these particular bullets exploded adjusting his position. 'Better be careful,' Gris thought to himself, 'I only have this pair of mags loaded I and another pair in my bandolier.'

As he reached the branches, he extended his blades and began cutting through the trees and emptied the mags as he landed to slow his decent. Upon hitting the ground, he rolled forward and landed and stood back up on his feet. As he got his bearings, he heard two things in the trees landing on the ground nearby. Before he could lift his hood up, he found himself approached by Kala and Izzy at the same time. Kala looked at Gris then at Izzy as Izzy looked at Kala then at Gris. "This is awkward," Kala said as Izzy walked up to Gris and touched his Faunus ears.

"Wow these are real," Izzy said to him as she pinched the ears, "No wonder why you wear your hood up."

"Ow, don't do that," Gris said gently pushing her hands off him and lifted his hood over his head.

"Wait," Izzy said, "If Kala's your cousin, then..."

"Um no," Kala said, "Not related by blood, really. But I'll explain later, but for now we gotta head to the temple."

"Agreed," Gris said, "We have no time to worry about racial differences and relations."

"I guess you're right," Izzy said, "let's go."

The three all nodded at that and ran north for the temple. Gris began to think about how quickly no one questioned each other about being partners but, it made him feel better about being in this partnership.


	4. Chapter 4: The Temple

**Chapter 4: The Temple**

The three ran as fast as they can with Gris up front feeling more at home in the middle of a combat zone. In the distance, Gris could hear gunfire. "You hear that," Kala said.

"Yep," Gris replied, "The fighting has begun in other areas."

"Let's not mind that," Izzy chimed in, "We gotta head to the northern temple, right?"

"I know," Gris said, "I'm just heading in the general direction."

"So you have no idea where you're going," Izzy said.

Gris was just silent at this for a few moments. "N-not really," He stammered, "I-I got a general idea, though."

"Well that's comforting..." Izzy murmured.

'I heard that,' Gris thought to himself but didn't want to say it out loud. Instead, he just kept his mouth shut as they kept running as Gris seemed to have sensed something nearby. To his left he could barely see into a clearing where he sees a structure of some kind. He decided t head to the structure.

Meanwhile, Matt has partnered up with Ilia and has already taken out a couple Beowolves and continued running. Matt seems a little peeved that Ilia is seems very quiet and only talking during battle. 'Oh where are you guys,' Matt thought to himself, 'this chick is boring me so much.'

All of a sudden Ilia stops but Matt crashes into her. The impact felt harder than he thought it would but he brushed it off. Somehow, after that, she is still standing. "What's the hold up, Ilia," Matt asked as he got up.

"I see a clearing, should we head there," Ilia asked.

"Why not," Matt sarcastically began, "it's not as if we have any other choice, do we?"

With that, Ilia ran in with Matt following behind and saw the temple. Looking around, they see Gris , Izzy and Kala heading there. "Sister," Ilia said before dashing off towards them.

"Hey," Matt called as he ran after her, "Wait up!"

At the temple, Gris had just walked up the steps and said while taking note of some vacant pedestals, "Interesting, I guess we weren't the first ones here."

"Which ones should we get," Kala said looking closer at the relics, "We're looking at chess pieces, here."

Just as Gris reached for a golden ("White") Bishop, Ilia, seemingly coming out of nowhere ran up to Izzy. The two sisters crashed together in a hug. "Ilia," Izzy shouted as she embraced her adopted sister, "Where were you? Who were you with?"

"Matthew happens to be my partner," Ilia said as she got up, "He was ambushed by Grimm so I assisted him."

"So it's only you two," Izzy said as they both stood up, "Thank you for becoming my sister's partner, Matt."

"It's no problem, but she should at least communicate a little more," Matt pointed out as he shrugged, "Just saying."

As he finished talking, something climbed up from the cliffs nearby. It was a Grimm a spider-like one to be exact. it was only half as small as the temple in height but it was massive. The giant hissed at them as it prepared for attack.

"Oh crap..." Gris said his tone rising in alarm, "A Blood Weaver, We gotta go!" Matt just grabbed a White Bishop and nodded, "Yeah that thing is huge! We gotta motor."

With no sign of disagreement, the five ran off with the Blood Weaver still on hot their tails going further into the old temple remains into a tower filled with various threads. "Damnit," Izzy cursed, "looks like a dead end."

Gris thought fast as he saw old webs still stung taught. "I got something," Gris shouted as he jumped and swung on the threads, "Follow me!"

He and his group followed him up the strands while avoiding the sticky globs on each of the newer threads. While they swung, and moved around, the Weaver began to have trouble who to target first.

Taking advantage of this, Izzy drew her longsword, Ilia drew an Ice sword and switched it to a shotgun from her back, Kala got out a bladed ton-fa and switched it to a sub-machine gun and Matt He carefully searched for one and pulled out a small battle ax. Gris surveyed his team looking at their weapons and said, "Ilia, Kala, you two fire all you can at it, distract it," He turned to Izzy and Matt, "You two, come with me."

As Kala and Ilia fired at the beast causing it to hiss and shriek despite the armor it has. While the shooting is going on, Gris, Matt and Izzy descend while avoiding the Blood Weaver's flailing limbs. "The legs and underside don't look all that armored," Matt suggested," So we should just chop at the legs or somehow flip it over and concentrate fire."

"Funny," Gris said, "I was thinking the same thing."

"Well, let's get this over with," Izzy said, "You take point, Gris."

Taken aback, he said, "W-wait, what? Why me? What about Matt?"

"I seen the look in your eye when you had little sis and your cousin give us a base of fire," Izzy pointed out, "Your eyes literally changed so I got the feeling that you got this."

"As much of a natural leader I am, Gris seems better than me in tactics," Matt said, "He beat me more than 16 times at chess."

"No time like the present, kitty boy," Izzy said teasingly.

Gris looked at both of them seeing the encouraging looks in their eyes as well as feeling expectant stares from the girls above. Resigning to this, Gris took a breath and nodded, "Alright then, let's go!"

As the fighting really began, both Kala and Ilia joined them on the ground to assist. The spider noticed that its weak points are being targeted, and tried to evade their strikes as it began stabbing the ground with legs as sharp as needles. "Any other ideas, 'leader'," Izzy asked.

"Just one," Gris shouted as he slid under the Weaver on his knees and fired his weapons upward. After he came out from under the other side, he kept running out onto the bridge. The group followed him and the wounded Weaver along a bridge. The beast's efforts had weakened the structure below significantly. As they began to reach solid ground just as the huge spider began to close in, Gris called out, "Kala, Ilia, shoot the legs! Matt, switch to Hammer and wait for my signal."

"What about me," Izzy asked.

"Watch my back," He said, "I'm going in once more to take out a few more legs."

"Alright," Izzy said as she followed him into the charge. Gris slid under once more letting the Grimm stomp on the bridge while he sliced at the legs. Izzy kept the Grimm from turning around as Gris climbed over it, leapt off its head and shouted, "Matt, smash it! The bridge!"

As Gris and Izzy are safely on solid ground, Matt raised his hammer. As he brought it down with a sort of electric force, the bridge shook and collapsed. "Well, that takes away access to one part of this place," Matt casually said as he withdrew his weapon. Upon turning around, it turns out a couple of teams have been watching amongst them was Ruby and Yang.

"Um, hi," Gris said as he raised his hand in casual welcome thankful that his hood is over his head covering his Faunus ears after the landing.

"Was that what I think I saw," the blonde boy from earlier asked.

"In fact, it was," Matt said as he gestured to where the boy and everyone else in the two teams were, "Over there some top notch fighting even though it was partially obstructed by the fog from here."

"Um," Kala said, "Before we even ask anything, we got relics to bring back."

"Oh, right," Yang said, "But I guess we'll introduce each other when we pass."

"Maybe," Gris said.

"We should leave," Ilia said as she stepped in, "Mission is accomplished, am I correct?" With a nod, everyone ended with that and headed back to the cliffs. The travel back was smooth even though everyone split up into their teams. While walking, Gris noticed a gash in Ilia's back but she didn t seem bothered by it. Upon closer look, he saw a not only robotic parts, but also biological parts. Izzy noticed and looked at him with a grim expression as she said, "I'll tell you about this soon, after you tell me about your reasons." Gris slowly nodded as they continued walking and eventually returned their relics and eagerly awaited their results as they rested feeling drained from the initiation. Despite the atmosphere gaining weight on their shoulders, the group smiled at each other as they made it so far.


	5. Chapter 5: Team GIMIK

Chapter 5: GIMIK

A ceremony has begun for new teams. Everyone sat together as they waited to be called up. Gris looks around and sees a multitude of other people of various years. Ozpin walks up to the stage and starts a short speech before starting to call up teams and naming leaders. On a holographic screen, the acronym of the teams arranged by name and the chosen leader is announced. The 4 girls he saw including Yang and Ruby walked up. Ozpin began speaking as they walked up, "Ruby Rose, Weiss Shnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. These four have retrieved the white nights and will be called team RWBY," A slight pause while the crowd applauded, "Led by; Ruby Rose."

Weiss seemed shocked at this but Yang embraced her sister. Gris and his team were called up. "Hmmm," Ozpin wondered as Gris and his team walked up, "This is a first," His murmur sent a resounding murmur amongst the audience as the Headmaster continued, "Gris Nuages, Izzy Falconer, Matthew Finnigan, Ilia Telos and Kala Nuages. These students retrieved the White Pawns, and will be called...team GIMIK...Led by, Gris Nuages."

Both Matt and Kala congratulated Gris as Gris himself was surprised by the turn of events. They walked off of the stage as Jaune Arc, Nora Valkerie, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren walked up. Soon after, they were given their room numbers and uniforms later began to grab their bags. Gris is still very surprised by the position he's in. "C'mon, Gris, shouldn't you be happy you became the leader," Matt said slapping Gris on the back.

"W-well more like surprised," Gris said, "Since we're hunters-in-training, being a leader will be big burden to bear."

"You'll be fine, I know you will," Kala said, "You helped us handle that Grimm no problem."

"I don't think it would be THAT easy," Gris glumly murmured.

"Don't be like that," Izzy said, "We're just starting out, I doubt we'll be doing something too risky." With that, they left for the dorms. As they walked, Ilia looked and saw team RWBY walking up to them.

"Oh," Gris said, "Hey." Both words were all Gris could say since he was deeply lost in thought. Both teams approached each other as Ilia seemed to give them a once over. "Congratulations on being leader, Ruby," Kala said as she looked at her team, "So this is your team?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Ruby said with a smile.

"Anyways," Gris said having recovered slightly, "You heading to your dorms as well?"

"Well, yeah," Yang said, "We just got our bags so we're heading there."

Both groups, even though they got to know each other's names during the ceremony decided to reintroduce each other. The two teams later continued walking and casually talking away. When they made it to their floor they both were a little surprised by the fact they were on the same floor. "Well this is something," Gris said as team GIMIK reached their room and team RWBY reached theirs, "We're on the same floor and only a few doors down."

"Is that weird," Matt asked, "Honestly, I think it's just coincidence."

"I guess," Gris said as he pulled out his scroll and placed it against the scanner opening the door. Walking in, it was mostly beds, nightstands and large windows. "Hmmm," Gris said, "Well we got 4 beds and 5 of us."

"We could sleep together," Kala teasingly said.

"I'm not a kid anymore, Kala," Gris said brushing off the joke.

"I guess me and Ilia will do so," Izzy said, "We've done this all the time."

"Really," Matt said.

"Izzy had one bed," Ilia said, "Other beds are taken so I accepted her offer to sleep in the same bed next to her."

"And it wasn't weird," Gris asked.

"We're good," Izzy said, "She seemed as okay as I was with it."

"I guess that's fitting," Gris said as he and Matt changed into their sleepwear looking away from the girls as they did the same. When finished they just got in bed and fell right asleep.

The next day, Gris woke up first and got dressed into his uniform. While fixing his hair, he is not sure about what to do about his ears since he doesn't have things to cover them up. Not that he has doesn't like to his ears, he doesn't want to be seen and targeted as a Faunus. Even though he considered asking Matt for anything, he eventually he just gave up and began to unpack his things. In his luggage he had books, a weapon care kit, some extra clothes, some spare guitar picks, and various other items including pictures of his parents. "Oh..." Gris said upon seeing his parent's pictures, "Hey Mom and Dad, morning."

Matt woke up next as he heard his friend. "Oh, good morning," He said sleepily, "Talking to your parents again?"

"Just told them good morning," Gris said sadly with a sigh, "It's been almost a year since they've passed."

"You still can't get over it, huh," Matt asked as Gris placed the pictures on his nightstand and put his books and weapon kit on the shelf while he shook his head. As he began putting away a collapsed hoverboard he got from long ago and pocketed his guitar picks and Scroll, the girls began to wake up. Matt began to unpack as Izzy saw the pictures, "Who are these people?"

"...My parents," Gris said after some time.

"Oh," She said, "How are they?"

Gris fell silent for a while, "Well...They..."

Noticing his depressed mood, Izzy backed off saying, "Sorry for prying. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to."

Kala was giving her a warning look as she began unpacking and getting dressed as well. As everyone got dressed, Matt spoke up, "So, should we rearrange the beds or are we good?"

"I don't think we have the time to," Gris said as he was about to leave. Everyone quickly got dressed into their uniforms and walked out joining a few other students walking down the hallway. While walking, Kala noticed the occasional stares they're getting and found they were looking at Gris. "Um," Kala began, "Your ears..."

"Hmm? Oh, right," Gris said gently touching his Faunus cat ears, "I couldn't find anything to hide my ears so I just left it like this."

"That's dangerous, you know," Matt said, "Especially with people still hating on us Faunus since the White Fang became more violent."

"Right now," Gris said, "I think it's pointless to hide what you are by any terms. More power to them if they try to put me down I'll still be proud of my heritage."

"That's kinda deep," Izzy said as they walked into the school and headed into the classroom. Just before classes started, team RWBY and team JNPR practically crashed through the door to the classroom. They all recovered by quickly heading for their seats just before the teacher came in. The man was large with grey hair and squinty eyes and big mustache wearing what looks to be clothing fit for an instructor. His voice, as well as his obvious age, spoke with wisdom with a sense of something like pride to Gris' ears. As the instructor began his lecture he introduced himself as Professor Port. "I have a bad feeling about this," Matt whispered to Gris, thankful that they are on the furthest yet highest row in the classroom. For the same reason, Gris began to get a bad feeling as well. 


	6. Chapter 6: Demonstrations - Life Stories

Chapter 6: Demonstrations - Life Stories

The lecture Professor Port started began to ramble on as soon as he opened his mouth. Despite how boring it seems, Gris diligently attempted to write notes. Even the professor's attempts to excite the class failed but he continued. Matt is already starting to fall asleep but Kala, who is also trying to be a good student, keeps him awake by poking and prodding with a sharp pencil. Suddenly, the instructor brought a cage in and called for anyone to demonstrate his or her style. This caught everyone's attention but Weiss Schnee volunteered. Gris seemed interested in watching while at the same time a little thankful and disappointed that he didn't get chosen. When the Heiress came back dressed in her battle clothes and readied for the attack, Port broke the lock on the cage releasing a Boarbatusk. At team RWBY's seats a few rows below GIMIK's, her team attempted to cheer her on especially Ruby herself. All that to little avail as Weiss' weapon got knocked out of her hands. The fight ended due to Weiss' quick thinking with her glyphs and Ruby's advice on how to kill the Boarbatusk.

While the instructor congratulated Weiss, team GIMIK was a mix of surprised and entertained. "Amazing how she pulled it off," Kala commented, "I guess it's something to expect from an heiress."

"Wait, that girl's an heiress?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah," Kala replied casually, "Some of the stuff my workshop gets are made by her company. The Schnee Dust Company to be exact."

"Interesting," Izzy said as Gris and Matt seemed to keep their silence.

Classes were eventually dismissed and as team GIMIK headed out into the hallway, Gris stopped to hear an argument between the heiress and her team leader. Without knowing what to do, Gris hurried by to catch up to his team while gritting his teeth. While they headed to their dorms, Gris tossed around the fact of him being a leader of his own team in his head. Eventually he said, before they reached their door, "Hey... tell me something..."

His team turned towards him and Matt asked, "Tell ya what?"

The words came out slow at first but soon they began to flow like water though cracks of a dam, "Am I...really cut out to be a leader?"

"What are you on about," Matt asked, "Of course you're good leader."

"If it weren't for you we'd be Grimm food," Izzy added.

"Why are you asking," Kala asked Gris looking him in the eye to try to search his thoughts.

"I kinda overheard a little fight between Weiss and Ruby," Gris began, "I just couldn't help but think to myself doubting accepting Ozpin's offer to come to Beacon."

"If Ozpin offered you," Matt said, "There's no reason to doubt yourself. Besides, that old man seems to know what he's doing. Putting us together could be just luck or he himself had a hand in this. You may also be one of the few he asked so that's really something to be proud of."

Gris looked at his best friend carefully and sighed saying, "Okay, I'll try to remember that. I'm just a little...burdened...You know?"

"Gris," Kala began slowly, "Being a leader doesn't mean you should carry all the weight. We all have to share the load along this path," She put a hand on his shoulder, "As a team."

Gris looked at everyone and smiled, "O-okay, we'll really work together from here on out." With that, they headed into the room. Looking around, everything seemed quite messy. "Eh..." Gris vocalized, "I think we should straighten things out first..."

"It's advisable," Ilia said.

With that, everyone got to work fixing the place up. Moving the shelves and putting up bookcases was easy but the team had trouble on how to arrange their beds.

"So..." Matt said looking at the beds strewn about almost comically, "How should we be doing this?"

"I was thinking bunk beds for some reason," Kala suggested.

"That's a maybe," Izzy said.

"Well," Gris began, "We might as well, I heard Team RWBY doing just that."

"Really," Matt said, "So I did hear stuff coming from that room."

"Well," Gris repeated, "I guess for now we should just move the beds back to rows." Everyone just got to work and rearranged the beds back to rows they were put into. After taking some time decorating - putting up posters and a few pictures - the 5 decided to study together. "So, about Professor Port," Matt began, "He's a little boring but he seems nice."

"I agree on the boring part," Kala said, "But nice, I'm personally not sure he seemed a little creepy at some point."

"Okay," Gris said, "What are YOU on about?"

"I think he winked at me a few times," Kala said, "Like a flirt."

"I saw he did that once to me," Izzy said, "Or Ilia."

"You girls shouldn t let it get to your heads," Gris said, "Just focus on learning no matter how long a lecture drags on."

"It's not really easy, Gris," Kala said, "Anyways, should we visit rooms get to know other people? I mean we have many other students we haven't met."

"That's just an excuse to get away from studying," Gris said a little serious about this.

"Come on," Matt said, "I even caught you casting glances at that Blake girl more than once, how about we hang with her team?"

"N-no, thanks," Gris said, starting to falter as he found himself considering, "Th-the girls are probably studying or not even there at all."

"Hmm? I caught you thinking about that," Kala asked with a teasing tone.

"Come on, you gotta get to know more people," Matt added.

"We haven't even gotten to know much about Izzy and Ilia," Gris suddenly pointed out, "Same the other way around."

Both Kala and Matt stopped their teasing and saw that Gris has a point and looked over at their two left out teammates. "You have a point," Matt said at some length, "Some unanswered questions here between us."

Izzy and Ilia - being suddenly pulled into the conversation - turned towards their teammates. Kala beckoned them over since they were basically sitting apart from each other.

"So..." Izzy began, "what's this all about?"

Matt pointed at her, "You haven't told us about Ilia's 'situation'. You said that you'd explain."

"Oh," Izzy said.

"That has been bothering me as well," Kala mentioned, "Since we're going to be a team, we should at least get to know each other better."

Gris silently nods as Izzy looks over at Ilia. "Well," Izzy began as she got the 'go ahead' stare from Ilia, "When I first found her, I knew right away that she was some sort of android. Not like those hunks of metal we see."

"My memory is largely fragmented," Ilia pointed out, "From the bits and pieces, however, I have reconstructed what I am yet I don't know where I came from," She paused for a slight moment, "I am a special android built along with one other but I cannot remember my apparent counterpart. Some of my parts are biologically made."

Gris said, "Is there anything more?"

Ilia continued, "Running diagnostics after rebooting for the first time since meeting Izzy was a strange 'feeling'."

"How can you feel when you're a robot," Matt asked

"Matt," Kala almost shouted at him, "don't be so rude."

Ilia seemed to brush it off as she pressed on, "I wondered what that feeling was until I asked Izzy. I guess it means that we've formed a 'bond' like we are sisters."

"Speaking of bonds," Izzy chimed in, "How are Gris and Kala cosuins?"

Kala knew this question was coming, "Well, you see...I was adopted Gris' aunt and uncle..."

"Oh," Izzy said, "How did you lose your parents?"

"Um..." Kala's voice cracked a little as she began, "I was too young to remember what really happened but according to what the caretakers told my foster parents, I was placed at the orphanage door swathed in bloodstained cloth while I was like 1 or 2 years old before Gris was born."

Izzy was in shocked silence while Gris and Matt remained stone-faced as they have heard this story as well.

"The caretakers unearthed an old news report during the same time I was brought to the orphanage and gave it to my new parents," Kala continued, "They withheld it for a long time until I began pestering them for about a month. This was just 4 months after Gris was born."

"Sorry to break the mood but it's strange how you gage your times to how old he was," Izzy commented, "I guess you took care of him?"

"Yeah, my new parents were busy people," Kala said, "Anyways, I was so fed up with them brushing me off I decided to find it myself...When I did... It was horrifying when I found out about what happened..."

"W-what happened," Izzy asked with some hesitation.

Kala didn't seem to have the courage to say anything but Gris finished it for her, "The news report apparently says that her parents were murdered... There, they also found that neighbors that saw the aftermath looked for a child. The investigation led them to the orphanage so they let her stay there until she was adopted."

"I'm kind of thankful that I got a new family away from that orphanage," Kala said having some of her fire restored, "The caretakers were nice but I was just a target for the other kids at first because of my hair then various rumors, good riddance."

Gris then decided to continue the story, "As we kinda grew up together, other people began giving her crap about being in a Faunus family. They even began upping their verbal and physical abusing to me but we pull through."

"They also became friends with me, Gris and I became best friends since we lived so close," Matt said, "Oh man, that was a whole world of confusion when I met Kala, y'know seeing a Human as a Faunus' cousin and all."

"Then what about Gris' parents," Izzy asked suddenly and the trio suddenly fell dead silent, "Sorry for bringing this up again, but when I asked what happened to Gris' parents he just shut himself up."

Gris looked over at his cousin and his best friend for silent guidance. Eventually, the two nodded telling him it's all right to tell as they will support him.

Gris took a breath to steady himself as he began telling his story. The words were hesitant at first but they began to come, "W-well...to start, my mother was a musician, she taught all me and Kala know about making music now. My father was a Hunter, the greatest one I ever knew, the one who taught me everything there is about fighting to his knowledge and the things that add on but I expanded on it. I applied to Signal to become a Hunter like dear old Dad. But...I dropped out because the instructor that observed me at the time during the tests flunked me because he distrusted a Faunus like me. I had just skipped through so much due to my knowledge and experience and I thought I would graduate..."

"That's just wrong," Izzy shouted, "Why would he distrust the Faunus!?"

"The teacher was apparently the son of a veteran of the Faunus civil war," Gris answers shaking his head, "I guess he was bitter towards us 'animals' as he called us."

"But why does this have any relevance to your parents," Izzy asked.

"I'm getting to that," Gris continued, "My dad told me before the exams, 'pass or fail come home to me and I'll congratulate you or comfort you.' I was almost home when I saw a mass of black shadows accompanied by roaring, snarling, and howling. Amongst that was the sound of my dad's Longsword Rifle, Silver Lining, slicing and shooting. I thought I could help so I drew my Sub machinegun Swords Light and Shadow and ran up to try to help. Upon approaching I saw some big Grimm and my father was in the midst of it. I tried to fight but he turned me away as he would try to hold them off. With no choice, as I guess he knew the odds were against us I ran."

"Oh..." Izzy said, "W-what happened next?"

"I was told to not look back but..." Gris said as he stopped for a brief moment but continued, "I looked only to see my house destroyed and my parents were killed... All I could do was scream and cry as I blacked out on the side of the road."

Kala chimed in. "Matt and I found him a few days later at my doorstep. He was an awful sight to see especially by the dead look in his eyes as though he had just given up on life," She paused taking a shaky breath, "It was then I got the news that his parents were dead and his house was destroyed. The only things found intact was a guitar, a bracelet, some travel logs - his parents are well traveled people - and his father s weapon which was damaged to some extent."

It was then, even Matt didn't even want to say anything about himself so the rest of the evening was spent in silence studying until lights out. Everyone just crawled into their beds and fell asleep without saying a word.


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting Classmates

Fuyu: This features a team I gotten to know in Deviant art, team DGTL (Digital) by 21as.

**Chapter 7: Meeting classmates**

The next day, team GIMIK got ready for classes and left their room. As they walked out, the five ran into team RWBY with Gris suddenly crashing into Blake causing them both to topple. "U-um, you okay, leader," Izzy asked Gris as he is sprawled out onto the floor.

"You alright, Blake," Yang asked her partner as the four girls noticed Gris' Faunus ears on top of his head. Weiss seemed to look at him with a twinge of hatred barely hidden in her expression while the others are a mix of surprise and curiosity.

Gris slowly sat up only to meet the girls' expressions. "Oh," He managed to say as he swiftly stood up rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Y-you're a Faunus?" Ruby spoke up, "Then what about your cousin? Is she?"

'Oh, here we go,' Gris thought to himself since he was expecting this, "Kala's adopted by my Aunt and Uncle back at Vale. Me and the rest of my family are Faunus."

At that moment, Yang suddenly reached up and touched Gris' cat ears bringing up a response of discomfort so he backed off quickly as he protectively cupped his hands over his Faunus ears. "Wow," Yang said with a chuckle, "Those are real."

"G-give me some warning next time," Gris complained, "My ears are a little sensitive..."

"I just wanted to make sure," Yang said with a slight smile. With that, the two teams headed out to the school. As they walked and chatted, Blake can't help but make sideward glances at Gris. Upon entering the classroom, the two teams took their seats. As team GIMIK walked up to their seats, they passed by one team where one girl seemed to be glaring menacingly at the boys in team GIMIK.

"What's that team," Matt whispered to Gris as they took their seats, "That blondie was seemed to really hate us guys."

"That's team DGTL," Gris began as he whispered, "If you were listening, during the ceremony, you could've remembered their names. Anyways, from what I heard about a few of them, the girl that glared at us seems to really hate guys, I think her name was Gaea or something. I've been hearing about her a couple times near the more prosperous areas of Vale as apparently, something happened. Apparently she killed someone but I never heard the details. Adding to that, I'm not sure how she deals with that rich boy, Terrel, in their team."

"Wait you mean that dude," Izzy said, "Haven't heard of him but he does look the part."

"I seen him once," Kala said, "I was finished talking business with a few suppliers for materials when I see that guy strolling around. Immediately, later saw him deck some shady guy in the face."

"Ouch," Gris said, "Not sure about hearing anything about her leader, Diana, but apparently she s a tech girl. That gloomy girl, Leila... I feel like I ran into her before." Gris eventually, after a quick moment of thinking, shrugs and shuts himself up as class began. This time, it's a history lesson. The professor was a little hard to keep up with for the many note-takers, including Gris. The history lesson was more or less a re-hash of history before the kingdoms came to existence and the first uses of Dust. Throughout the time, Gris could still feel strange glances coming from various teams. Along those glances, came whispers from the teams below. Gris chose to try and ignore the ones directed at him and his team as he continued to write notes.

As lecture ends, team GIMIK was comparing notes as Diana and her team walked up to them. Kala notices them first, "Oh, hello. Team DGTL, right?"

"Yep," Diana said, "I don't mean to be rude but we kind of heard you talking about us."

"Oh, sorry about that if you're offended in any way," Gris said being polite then jerked a thumb at Matthew, "My strongest, Matt, was the one who asked about you guys so to the best of our knowledge, we told him about you guys."

"Um, what brought up the conversation," Terrel asked as he stepped foreword.

"About that," Gris began, "Gaea seemed to giving me and Matt some nasty looks."

"Oh don't mind her," Terrel said, "This chick just doesn't like men. Our leader, Diana, had to rein her in back there before things got ugly." Gaea folded her arms and looked away with a stubborn huff. At the same time, It seems that Leila is keeping a respectable distance.

"So, Gris, Diana began, "You re the leader, so how s it like?"

"The burden is great but it's nice to be with friends," Gris said smiling at his team, "How's your team?"

"Well," She started again as she adjusted her glasses nervously, "Everyone's nice but Terrel and Gaea are constantly fighting."

"Ah," Gris said, "So that was all that ruckus we keep hearing every day."

"Y-yeah," Diana said, "Sorry for bothering you."

"I don't mind," Kala said with a smile, "It's fun to know that the dorms are quite lively."

"Hey, wanna study with us," Izzy offered suddenly.

"A group study is a good way of earning trust," Ilia added.

"Really sorry, but no" Diana said, "Thanks for the offer, though, but we got to get going."

"Ah well, that's okay," Gris said, "Would've loved to talk with you guys a bit more, though."

With that, team DGTL left the room as team GIMIK continued studying for a little while and left the room for lunch meeting up with team JNPR.

"Hey," Gris said to the team leader, "Jaune, was it?" Jaune turns around to look at them while almost stumbling. As the blonde boy righted himself, he regained his composure and said, "Oh, you're... Gris, right?"

"Yeah," Gris said, "We're pretty much trying to meet some people here as per suggestions from my team."

"I see," Pyrrha said with a smile, "So how's that been treating you?"

"Eh..." Gris said as he shook his wrist in a gesture that said 'so-so' as he continued, "We ran into team RWBY in the hall at the dorms and just a few minutes ago, met team DGTL."

"Ah, well, since we're here, we should at least talk over lunch," Ren said. With nothing much to do, they both chatted all the way to the cafeteria. Jaune was awkward but managed to keep up. Pyrrha was calm and refined with a slight quirk. Nora talked the most out of team JNPR while, her partner, Ren, is quieter and cool as a cucumber.

After lunch, there came a first time sparring session for first years. It was one on one for now with Gynda Goodwitch observing the fight. First-year students were called in or volunteered to start. With the fights going on, the students watching are learning from example of fighting and few are observing the fighters' fighting styles with Glynda s input. Eventually, sparring ended and students were dismissed to wherever they want. Most of the students, including teams GIMIK, RWBY, and JNPR, headed for the dorms. As the three teams headed to the dorms, Blake steadily began talking a bit more to Gris. With a slight smile Gris talked with her. It was slow at first for both of them, simple small talk here and there then they began to talk a bit about their interests one of the things that stood out was that they both liked books and enjoy peace and quiet until called to action. As they talked, Gris could feel a friendly bond forming between them.


	8. Chapter 8: CRDL - Aura

**Chapter 8: CRDL - Aura**

The next few days went relatively smoothly - relatively meaning there's a certain brute picking on first years. That brute just so happens to be Cardin Winchester. A particularly musclebound jarhead, he is your typical bully, picking on the weak for what seems to be always fun. Gris had been picked on as well because of his race, it took all the GIMIK leader's will to refrain from becoming violent until Cardin got the hints from his wolf Faunus friend, Matt, to tell him to back off or some unknown fate will befall the CRDL leader. Gris could swear he heard his friend actually growl like a wolf ready to pounce. Team GIMIK also witnessed other people getting picked on other than Faunus, poor Jaune, in particular, gets the worst. With too many instances of Cardin picking on him anyone will be worried about him.

During history class, though, they were discussing the Faunus civil war with Dr. Ooblek. When he called out students to answer a question why a certain night raid on a Faunus camp was a failure, Jaune got it wrong despite the hints he's getting. When Cardin was called on, though, he also guessed wrong, addressing the Faunus as animals saying that they are better trained as animals. Then, Phyrrha answered with addressing the Faunus' night vision abilities, and Blake stating the Faunus leader's tactical prowess. Gris himself was about to address something but thought it didn't apply to the mentioned event so he stayed silent. Afterword, as class went out, the professor called out both Jaune and Cardin to stay in the class for a further lecture. Gris and his team were worried about Jaune but they left most of the concern to the rest of team JNPR. A couple more days pass by seemingly without a hitch but it seems Jaune has been avoiding everyone else and, strangely, spending time with CRDL. "Something is definitely wrong," Kala says as team GIMIK sat on a bench between both team RWBY and 3/4 of team JNPR.

"Yeah, did something happen," Yang says. Ren and Nora both shrugged but Pyrrha stayed silent as though ignoring the question. Both Gris and Matt could sense a bit of scorn. Something was deifinitely wrong but those two didn't press just simply glanced at the troubled team with worry.

At least a week later, a trip to Forever Fall was assigned to them by Professor Peach to gather some sap. Jaune was, again, made CRDL's errand boy as it had been for a while. Gris could see this in glances as he and his own team were gathering sap. He shakes his head as to try to refrain from seeking out CRDL knowing that facing down those guys is a lost cause at the moment. After the jars supplied to them have been filled and gathered up, a roar is heard and much of team CRDL sans their leader is seen running one of them was stopped by Yang and quickly interrogated. Team GIMIK began to run in the same direction of team JNPR and team RWBY only to come to a clearing. In the clearing is a surprisingly frightened Cardin and Jaune standing up to a huge Ursa Major. Pyrrha seemed to have held everyone back as Jaune charged once more. Ilia seemed to be staring at Jaune as though scanning and says to her team, "I detect low aura power in Jaune...This is a dangerous situation..." The team watched on as Ilia seemed to detect something else, "Huh? What is...?"

Ilia glanced at Pyrrha who's holding out her hand as Ilia says, "Semblance..." The rest of the team, especially Gris, watched closely. Gris could see Jaune's shield be lifted slightly to block the strike as he swung his sword. It all happened in seemingly slow motion as the blonde, in one swing, swiftly decapitated the Ursa. Gris blinked twice, Matt and Kala's jaws dropped, Ilia is contemplating recalculations in her cybernetic brain, and Izzy is in complete awe. "So that's Semblance," Izzy finally asks her adopted sister.

"I've been reading into this, Ilia," Gris says as he begins, "A semblance is a representation of your power sprouting from their Aura. I have my own. Matt has electricity as you've seen with his hammer, Kala can detect what's wrong as long as she is in physical contact. I would guess Ilia has one as well."

"I see," Izzy says with an understanding nod, "So I guess this is unique to the person?"

"Yes," Gris says, "It seems so. Don't you know yours?"

Izzy stays silent for a while and shakes her head, "I don't think I have mine. I am aware of the power of Aura as protection but never gotten to use it since I can move well but I guess I'll need it for anything worse." With a smile Kala walks up to her and says, "I've seen this a few times before but I learned how it's done, close your eyes and relaxed." Izzy nods and complies as Kala places a hand on her forehead and murmurs something as her Aura glows a bright enerald as Izzy's Aura is being unlocked showing her color is a night blue. Kala sighs as she feels a little sapped of energy but smiles at Izzy, "Now you are fully protected. Had to use some of mine to bring yours out." Both girls smiled at each other as she looks at her hands with the glow of her Aura is still visible. "So, I guess I'll figure out my power later, huh," Izzy wonders.

"Yes, pretty much," Gris answers with a nod, "It kinda took me a while to realize my own." Gris left it at that turning towards the scene in the clearing with a smile as Jaune apologized to his team. Later, the team went back to work to turn in their jars.


	9. Chapter 9: Visit to Vale

Fuyu: Changes in events as shown in "The Stray" for this chapter and "Black and White" for the next will be present. I'm still trying to stick to the source material as close as possible, though, while still adding my twist..

**Chapter 9: Visit to the City**

Weeks later after that incident with team CRDL team RWBY and team GIMIK decided to go on a trip to Vale together. While on the transport, everyone talked about where to go and Weiss mentioned that there are preparations going on for the Vytal festival. Everyone seemed excited so they agreed to see how those preparations are going on. Halfway along in transit, their talks dissolved into casual small talk until something was brought up.

"Hey," Yang begins saying to Gris, "I keep noticing you talking to Blake more and more often."

Gris simply blinked as he says, "U-um go on..."

Yang leans in making side glances to her partner, "Do you like her?"

The grey cat Faunus' face lit up in a bright red blush as he stutters back in a low voice, "W-w-wh-what d-do you mean?"

"You know what I'm talking about," Yang says taking note of most everyone - which does not include Weiss - listening in on the conversation. Even Blake got curious but her face is flushed.

"W-well..." Gris says nervously glancing around at everyone whose cupped their ears to listen in, "Y-you're really putting me on the spot here, Yang. Especially in front of everyone here."

"I'm seriously curious as well," Kala chimes in, "I've been noticing how he stares at her during class."

"K-Kala!" Gris whines, "Don't bring that stuff up!"

"You're not the only one who noticed," Matt adds on.

Suddenly, Blake broke ice as she interjected but her face remains flushed, "P-please don't pressure him! I-It's best not to force him to answer."

"Oh...My bad," Yang says with a mischievous smile, "I got a little carried away." Both Matt and Kala nodded in agreement.

Gris breathes a sigh of relief as the blush on his face slowly fades, "Th-thanks, Blake."

"U-um how about a change in subject," Ruby offers as everyone nods, "I've been wondering about your fighting style since I saw it during the sparring sessions. Who taught you how to fight?"

"My father did," Gris answers with a smile masking sadness, "He pointed out how fighting is a lot like an art - a dance, even - which is how I made my own fighting style."

"Was he a Huntsman," Yang asks.

Gris nods, "One of the strongest I knew."

Blake, having composed herself, asks, "Where is he now?" Gris' team gave her warning glances but it was Gris' pained expression that truly caught Team RWBY's attention.

"Touchy subject..." Yang says apologetically then turns towards her partner, "Blake..."

"S-sorry, that question was out of turn, was it," Blake says but Gris keeps his silence. The air around them became heavy and awkward as their ride continued in silence. Not even Weiss, who seemed to show little interest in Gris since the ride began, made a comment.

The landing platform was a welcoming change in scenery as it lightened the heavy atmosphere around the two teams. Matt takes a breath of the air around them and says, "I really missed this air."

Even Gris' mood lightened a bit as he looks around the city as they stepped out of the station and onto the sidewalks, "It's still as beautiful and lively as always."

Both teams began walking and all around them, festival decorations are already being put up. Weiss seems excited by the preparations coming even though most everyone has been to the festival in Vale multiple times. Even more was that Weiss was acting uncharacteristically enthusiastic.

"So where to," Kala asks Weiss

"I'm hearing students from Vacuo are landing by boat," The heiress says with a smile, "As a representative of Beacon, I'll have to be there to welcome them." With that, the team headed to the harbor. The familiar scent of fishing craft and harbor waters could be smelled from downwind. They all walked up to a railing to see the transport ship from Vacuo docked at one of the many piers at the harbor.

"I wonder how many would come to Beacon," Kala wonders.

"The school is built for the purpose of training warriors," Ilia points out, "It is clear that they will be in Beacon."

"Well said," Matt agrees as both teams began to head out to welcome the students. On the way Ruby spots a scene of a crime with an investigation going on. Ruby noticed it and simply said "Whoa!" Which both brought the attention to everyone else. Everyone looked and down the street, a Dust store is seen completely wrecked and cleaned out of any of its merchandise leaving the wrecked shelves and display cases bare. Everyone went to take a look to talk to the two investigators surveying the crime scene.

"Something happen, officer," Gris asks.

"Robbery, all the dust in this store was taken," The bearded investigator says, "No money was taken, though."

"What do you think about this, eh...White Fang?" The younger assistant investigator says, "These kinds of robberies cant be coincidence, right?"

"Maybe," The senior says, "Anyways, kids, move along, this is under our jurisdiction now." Team GIMIK went ahead but behind them they can hear a heated argument between Blake and Weiss. During that, he can feel her glaring at him from behind. At that moment, they see some security officers run after a monkey Faunus. His clothes suggest he's truly from Vacuo his blonde, spiky hair reflects his energy as he seems to play around with his persuers. Team RWBY ran after him in a hurry after he passed by both teams. Gris could swear he saw the monkey Faunus wink at Blake as he ran by team RWBY.

"Should we run with them?" Matt wonders as he watches both the blonde Faunus and team RWBY run off.

"I think we should leave them be..." Gris says to his team, "I feel this will be resolved quickly with just them."

"Agreed," Ilia says as she keeps staring into the distance, "Shall we wait at the station?"

"I'm actually feeling kinda hungry," Matt says, "How about we stop at a cafe or convenience store before that?"

"You're way too laid back, Matt," Both Kala and Izzy say at almost the same time.

"Cut me some slack, girls," Matt says with a sigh, "I didn't have much to eat at lunch."

"You just forgot to charge your account," Kala says, "I keep telling you that..."

"Whatever," Matt says, "Let's just grab a snack or something, then." As they walk to the nearest convenience store for refreshments. As they talked after grabbing their snacks, Gris wonders, "Um... Ilia you can actually eat?"

"Affirmative," she says, "My body has been artificially made to mimic a person in almost every aspect."

"It was a surprise when I found out," Izzy says, "But on first glance she seems like she cant be an android."

"I guess she does kinda blend in despite her way of talking," Kala said as she finishes her snack.

The team's conversations ended in casual small talk about school and life before Beacon. "What's your store called anyways," Izzy asks, "You mentioned you parents owning a store some time ago."

"Oh right, I did talk about that, didn't I? Well, it's called Lilly Suppliers," Kala says, "We are legally able to build and sell custom weapons and parts for certain clients. Signal students are our target market, though. We also sell various supplies from bullets to first aid and offer repair services for a cost, of course."

"Quite the store you have," Izzy comments.

"Her parents' store isn't the greatest but it is somewhat popular in the neighborhood, for their reliability," Matt adds on. Gris nods at this as he smiles, "I made my weapons myself in her store."

"Impressive," Izzy says, "I assume the workshop there is well-equipped?"

"Let's just say my dad knows who to invest in," Kala says with a confident smile. As the conversation ends, the RWBY girls arrived. As Gris was about to say "Hello", he immediately feels the tension amongst the girls as they walk up to them.

"Um, something wrong," Gris eventually says as they began walking to the station. At first, there was no answer until Ruby says to him, "Some...er...complications happened..."

Gris felt like he could just leave it at that as he could feel his ears twitch as though signalling him that he shouldn't pry. The ride back was silent, but the atmosphere was worse than before as it was caused by both Blake and Weiss. Both of them refuse to even make eye contact or even speak a word to each other. Arriving at Beacon, it was late so everyone headed for their dorms. Gris seemed to refuse to change into his sleepwear even though it was late.

"Something wrong, Gris," Kala asks having changed into her sleepwear.

"Just thinking," Gris says after some time, "The ride back gave me time to think. Now I just feel like visiting my parents."

"You mean like now," Matt asks, "That'll be another trip to Vale and at the dead of night, mind you."

"I know but I feel like I should see them," Gris insists, "Besides, it's almost _that day_, tomorrow."

"Oh..." Kala says as she remembers, "You mean..."

"Yep, it's the anniversary of my parents' deaths," Gris says, "I won't stop you if you wanna come along."

Both of them shake their heads as Kala says, "I miss your parents as well but they were very important to you, Gris. We'll stay here, and explain your absence to the teachers."

"Thanks guys," Gris says.

"I wouldn't want to see my leader in a time of weakness," Izzy says, "It's best you go alone."

"Be safe," Ilia says as she nods.

"Thanks a bunch, team," Gris says with a smile and heads out the door, "I'll be back soon, goodnight." As everyone said goodnight as wella nd bid him farewell, he left but began hearing raised voices from team RWBY's room. As Gris reached the door, he sees Blake rush past him. She didn't even notice him until he called out to her.

(Author's note: As you can see, instead of Sun walking up to her, it will be Gris. I'm sticking to the OC X Blake thing from the original Fanfic.)

"Blake?" Gris says to which Blake didn't respond anything until she took off her bow. Gris' eyes widen in surprise seeing her black Cat Faunus ears. What hit him even more were the tears in her eyes. 'Knew it,' Gris thinks to himself as he hesitantly approaches her, "Blake..." At that moment it seemed she is operating on feelings alone as she rushes over and hugs him tightly. Gris was taken by surprise but he accepts the hug as he returns it, wrapping his arms around her bringing her closer. He then offers Blake for a second trip to Vale for a talk since she clearly has a lot on her mind. She agrees to this and walks with him to the station...


	10. Chapter 10: The Past

Fuyu: Time to throw some more actual cannon moments out the window. But enough of that, who's up for a feel trip?

**Chapter 10: The Past**

When they reached the platform, they meet up with the guy they encountered back at the harbor. Without a spoken word, it seems that he just wants to hang out so they went with him to a late night transport. The trip was silent despite Sun's attempts at small talk. Arrival came by dawn all three of them had a quick nap on the ship. Much to Sun's apparent chagrin, Blake leaned against Gris' shoulder as she slept. Upon waking up to them arriving, Gris blushed upon seeing what position they are in. Blake noticed it, too but it seems she was still half-asleep until Gris lightly shook her after a moment, "H-hey, Blake, wake up."

As Blake finally woke up and sat up straight, She lightly blushes at him but stays quiet. They all get off the ship as Sun began to talk to Gris for the upteenth time, "So, why are you here, Gris?"

"Personal things..." Gris says. This almost interested Blake as she looked at him as though asking to elaborate. Gris shook his head after some thought as he says, "I don't feel like talking about it now."

"I know a cafe nearby," Sun says, "How about we chill there? My treat."

Gris simply shrugs even though he originally came to visit his parents' grave. So they all headed for the cafe Sun mentioned. The outdoor tables on the roof make for a good scene despite the awkward atmosphere but Sun felt none of it as he begins asking after he sips his coffee. "What's going on," Sun asks, "The only times I heard you two talk is just small talk or weird looks." Sun points out the example as Blake frowns at him.

Eventually, Blake asks the two, "Have you ever heard of the White Fang?"

"Who hasn't," Sun says as Gris' expression darkens, "There's not a Faunus in the world who hasn't heard of those freaks." They both gave him a quick glare but Blake continues telling them how she was a former member. That caught them both by surprise. Blake continues about how she was involved since she was very young, how she was at the front of protests and boycotts. How the White Fang formed and eventually became a more hostile group launching attacks on those who are against their ideals from shops to whole companies. How this led to humans fearing Faunus. "So there you have it," Blake says after finishing her story, "Just a criminal hiding in plain sight with a little black bow..."

"Those protests and boycotts," Gris suddenly begins, "I was involved as well but not as far as you were, Blake. When I learned the actions the White Fang began, I cut all ties to them and kept them away and pursued a better path as a huntsman. My parents would've wanted that anyways."

"What happened to your parents," Blake began, "You mentioned them before but I never got an answer. Something happen?"

(Author's Note: Now for Gris to tell his full story. I've had some slight change in his story from my original fic. the story will be long.)

Gris looked at both of them as they held curious glances. 'Well...She told me her story I might as well tell them some of mine,' Gris thinks as he resigns himself as he says, "My parents died during my last year at Signal. Due to my heritage and the person in charge of my final exams, I was kept from graduating even after I excelled so well that I skipped years..."

Blake cut in as she says, "Now that's just discrimination!"

"The person who observed my final test was apparently the son of a soldier who fought in the war but, yes he had no right to flunk me," Gris says and then continues his story, "Anyways, I was coming home to tell my dad the bad news when I saw Grimm attacking my home. We lived outside the walls along with a few other settlers so when I heard the roars of those creatures I knew something was up. My dad was amongst the chaos slashing and shooting with a longsword-rifle hybrid I've seen him use time and time again..." Gris' expression darkened as he seems to be shaking as he recalls what happened, "I was scared, there was so many of them. I still wanted to help but my dad told me to run as my mother pulled me away just before both of them died. All I had to do was run and run until I eventually reached the city and my cousin's place."

The table was silent save for a waitress who came to ask for any refills for them. The offer was politely turned down as Sun placed the appropriate amount of lien for all three of them plus a tip on the table. The three stood up and left the cafe in relative silence. Eventually Blake asks him, "So what brings you here?"

"Today's the day my parents died," Gris says, "It's been 3 years since they died...I came here to see their grave."

"I-I'm very sorry to hear that you lost your parents so long ago," Blake says.

Gris pulls his hood over his head as though to cover his eyes as he turns towards her. "Don't be," Gris says, "A-anyways, I'm gonna go to their grave. Don't wait for me."

"Wouldn't you want to let your parents see us as your friends," Blake wonders, "What about your team?"

"They're covering for me back at Beacon," Gris responds sadly as he starts to walk away, "I told them that I wanted to go alone."

"I think we should go with you, Gris," Blake asks reaching for him but Gris turns around and pushes her hand away. His hand glows as his aura is focused to his hand causing the push to feel harder than he intended. It seemed that shock shot through him realizing it as he just turns and runs away. Blake is left surprised by Gris' surprising amount of force which was enough to make her almost stumble.

As Gris ran, he began to curse at himself as he says to himself, "I did it again...I had to push her away from me...why...?" He eventually stops at the graveyard where his parents are buried. Gris attempts to pull himself together as he walks to where his parents are buried. Upon arriving to their grave marker. The headstone is a simple one with a rounded top but has a base for placing things like flowers and other decorations. The stone itself is engraved with a grand epitaph for both his parents since they were quite well known. With his sleeves, he wiped away any debris and moss that landed on the grave itself. As he did so, he tried to think of what to say other than a simple greeting and a quick positive summary of what happened. He eventually found the words as he says, "Hey Mom, hey Dad. It's been a few weeks since I last visited you two, huh? I even forgot the flowers... Yeah...Things have been going pretty good since I came to Beacon. There's some things I have to do and..." After some pause, Gris continues as he remembers something he completely forgot until now, "I screwed up...I came alone instead of showing you my new team. I pushed away a girl that I liked even though she wanted to support me...D-Damnit..." Gris paused as he began to remember what his parents would say to him. He remembered a time when his father said to him, "Look, son, crying will not change anything. Get up off the ground and wipe those tears. Don't sit around and cry about it, do something. Weather it may be, get up and face it but fall back on us or your friends and cousin when you cannot take it alone." His father said this again and again when Gris' struggles back then became so much that he would break into tears.

Gris smiles wryly at those times, "Heh...I was such a crybaby back then and he tells me that last part," Gris stands up a now determined smile on his face, "I gotta go now Mom and Dad. I have someone to apologize to." Then Gris takes off to where he last saw Blake but stops as he hears an explosion in the distance. He turned towards the sound just in time to see a plume of smoke and dust rise as a battle apparently begins. Without a word, Gris raced to the source knowing quite well who would be involved.


	11. Chapter 11: Encounters

Fuyu: Guess who's back? Sorry for it being a little bit shorter than the others since I felt obligated to just post _something_.

**Chapter 11: Encounters**

Gris arrived to the harbor, hiding behind a crate just to see Sun and Blake fighting a certain crime boss. "Torchwhick," Gris says to himself, "That bastard..."

He then jumps into combat avoiding a falling shipping crate as both Blake and Sun rolled out of the way. Gris saw the opportunity to jump in with this going on. He ran towards the shipping container past a surprised Blake, jumping over and striking at Roman. "Hello, Roman," Gris says after Roman blocked his attack.

"You're that other kid that interrupted one of my robberies," Roman says with a casual tone, "I would have cleaned that place out in one night when my boys said you shown up."

"Well," Gris says with a slight smile, "I'm here now, let's fight." He jumps back and slashed and shot but each strike was narrowly avoided and blocked even with the occasional hit. Suddenly, Roman jabbed foreward as the end of his cain knocking Gris backwards as Roman opened its gun barrel with a sight. Gris cursed as he rolled away as Roman fired a shot.

"what are you doing here," Blake yells at Gris.

Gris was still running as he shouted, "L-later! We got a fight to do!"

No further questions were asked as both Blake and Sun began fighting along side Gris. However, the three of them always end up surrounded by the White Fang soldiers as they try to fight Roman. Suddenly, a familiar voice called out, "Hey!"

"Oh hello, Red," Roman says sarcasticly, "Isn't it past your bedtime?"

Gris, Blake and Sun looks to see Ruby as she tries to talk to someone. Then behind Gris, he turns to also hear more gunfire and fighting. Upon looking, he sees a young man about his age in some strange armor fighting off some White Fang as Gris wonders in his head, 'Who is this guy?'

That moment, Roman fired a shot at Ruby blasting her back. Suddenly, a girl with orange, curly hair jumped inwith swords floating behind her. As White Fang tried to fight her, she takes each opponent down with ease. Seeing this opportunity, the three continue fighting as the strange girl jumps back when a Bulkhead opened fire with a machine gun. She blocks the bullets with her swords and actually charges up before firing a huge, green beam of energy. Meanwhile, the boy in armor drew a blade made almost entirely of energy as he began fighting them off with his blade. Amidst the chaos of battle, Roman boards another Bulkhead transport as he says to himself, "These kids just keep getting wierder..." He then shuts the hatch and the ship takes off. Some White Fang remained as Gris silently cursed himself for losing Roman but then continued fighting until the rest of team RWBY came along with the appropriate authorities which proceded to arrest the White Fang they were fighting. To Gris' surprise, his team arrived just a bit later.

"G-guys!?" Gris starts but was interrupted as Kala had him in a tight hug pressing him against her rather ample bosom as she says, "Oh Gris I'm happy you were okay!"

"Wh-why are you here," Gris says, his voice kind of muffled.

"I wanted to see how you were doing since you've been out for a little longer than usual," Kala explained as she let go before Gris suffocated, "The team decided to tag along so when we heard the fighting we rushed there as fast as we can and even called the police."

"Can't believe that you were in the thick of it," Matt says, "Especially against Roman."

"I was hoping to gague our enemy's strength," Ilia says, "I guess maybe next time."

"We should at least be happy that our leader is okay," Izzy says with a smile.

"W-well...Th-thanks, guys," Gris says.

Off to the side, it seems that team RWBY is talking things out along with Sun. Suddenly, Blake heads over to Gris as he says, "Oh, Blake, what's up?"

Without warning, Blake hugged him catching him by surprise as she says, "Thanks for coming to help, Gris."

"U-u-um...er...I-it's n-no p-p-problem..." Gris manages to say as his face is now a bright red.

Blake lets go with a smile on her face and says, "Also, thank you for telling me your story. I was worried when you ran off...I thought you were mad at me."

"O-oh um, sorry about that," Gris says, "I used to do that a lot after my parents died...it's a bit of a long story b-but the short version was that I pushed so many people away that it became part of my semblance," he sighs, "Talk about irony..."

"Oh..." Was what Blake could say as though she knew something similar. Gris could only wonder what that could be but he knew that she understood his pain. In the distance, Gris could see a bluish figure getting away wondering who that might be or why was he here.

After some time of talking with the police about the recent incident, they headed back to Beacon. All of them were tired since it was a long battle and it was night time. Something does seem to have Blake thinking, though but but even Gris hopes it's nothing he should be too concerned about jsut yet.


End file.
